The present invention relates to a device for mounting a rearview mirror casing on a support member.
To insure the connection between the casing of a rearview mirror and a support member secured to the car door or to the bodywork of the vehicle, it is general practice to use an intermediate member which is secured to the bottom of the casing and which provides a connection for pivotally fixing the casing to the support member.
In the currently known devices, the pivoting, connecting axis is situated on a lug at the lower part of the intermediate member.
The existing arrangement is suitable for mounting a rearview mirror to the panel of a vehicle door but cannot be functionally adapted to the mounting of a rearview mirror to the gusset of a vehicle door.